END!
by Sora Hwang
Summary: Aku merindukannya. Sangat. / "Jung Yunho…" / "Kupikir kau masih setia menjadi penggemarku yang selalu mengamatiku diam-diam" / "Baiklah! Kau benar! Aku memang tidak memiliki kekasih!.. / "Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa!../ Sekuel dari DONE (?) / Oneshoot / YunJae / RnR?


END !

( Sekuel dari drabble Sora yang berjudul DONE (?) )

.

© Sora Hwang

.

YunJae

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, lil bit Humor (?)

.

Rated: T

.

Length: Oneshoot  
.

**Warning: BOYSLOVE, possible typo(s), OOC, alur suka-suka. Di sarankan untuk membaca DONE (?) terlebih dahulu agar mengerti jalan ceritanya, oce?**

.

I might be the only one happiest Cassieopeia in the world if I own the YunJae, but I'm not. I just own the story. **Fanfiction is fanfiction, would not be a true story** ^^

.

.

.

.

ENJOY~~

.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kalinya ku dengar berita tentang Yunho. Siapa bilang aku sudah melupakan dia? Siapa bilang aku berhenti saat aku mendapati dirinya yang sudah berpunya? Siapa bilang aku sudah menghilangkan dia dari potongan-potongan memoriku?

Tidak, sedikitpun tidak.

Bodohnya aku. Jelas-jelas Yunho sudah memilih –tidak. Aku malah tidak pernah sedikitpun tersangkut di pikirannya, jadi wajar kalau dia memilih yeoja itu. Yeoja yang dipandang dari segi mana pun tetaplah yeoja. Tapi, aku namja. Cintaku ini bahkan tak wajar. Tapi mengapa begitu sulit mengenyahkan perasaan ini ya? Aku merasa seolah kebas. Sakit dan perih yang terasa tak lagi membuat air mataku tumpah. Entahlah, apa hal ini akan berlaku bila aku bertemu namja bermarga Jung itu. Aku, hatiku, dan pikiranku, masih tersita olehnya.

Jujur, aku merindukannya. Sangat.

Bagaimana caranya aku bertemu dengannya sedang kudengar dia meneruskan kuliah di Jepang? Dan aku masih stuck di Korea, Seoul tepatnya.

"Aih~ libur-libur begini aku malah menggalau. Sudahlah, Jae" ucapku pada diriku sendiri sambil mengacak rambut hitamku yang mulai memanjang.

"Kajja! Semangat! Semangat!"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Jaejoong menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang mulai membeku. Natal kali ini terasa begitu dingin juga memusingkan akibat tugas kuliah yang diberikan saat libur begini justru cukup banyak. Kemudian mulai ia tenteng kembali sebuah tas kertas yang berisi tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang sudah selesai separuhnya, sedang tangan kanannya yang bebas memeluk sebuah laptop putih kesayangannya. Hendak pergi ke perpustakaan kota.

"Menyebalkan! Harusnya dingin-dingin begini aku sedang di dalam selimut sambil bermalas-malas ria, tapi sekarang aku justru harus mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan! Siaaaal!" gerutu bibir cherry itu.

Bruk!

"Woo~ hampir saja"

"Mianhae.. Mian~ aku terburu-buru" ujar Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali karena menyesal telah menabrak namja di hadapannya

"Gwaenchana. Ini laptopmu, untung tidak jatuh"

"Ne. Kamsaham –" Mendadak Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya membeku seketika kala mata doenya menatap namja bermata musang yang amat dikenalinya itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Jaejoong, namja yang disebut-sebut tadi juga tengah terpaku menatap Jaejoong di depannya. Kemudian namja itu tersenyum kecil, namun Jaejoong memilih angkat kaki cepat-cepat dari hadapan namja itu setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sekilas tanda bahwa ia pamit untuk pergi lebih dulu. Meninggalkan begitu saja namja yang tengah memandanginya itu.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar berharap bahwa ia segera berada jauh dari namja yang masih bersarang di kepalanya itu. Langkahnya kini pun bertambah cepat, ia mulai berlari seolah namja itu ada tepat dibelakangnya. Jantungnya berdebar amat kencang seolah ingin keluar dari dadanya. Matanya juga terasa panas dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Jung Yunho…"

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membaringkankan kepalanya di atas meja perpustakaan kota dengan lemas. Kejadian tadi sungguh tak pernah diduganya akan terjadi. Bagaimana bisa? Namja itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya lagi. Lalu, kenapa ia harus berlari tadi? Memalukan! Seharusnya ia tak melakukan hal itu! Bagaimana kalau namja itu jadi tahu bahwa ia masih menyimpan rasa sampai saat ini? Aih!

"Aku terlihat semakin menyedihkan, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

"Menyedihkan bagaimana?"

**DEG!**

Jaejoong bergegas bangun dari posisinya begitu suara baritone yang ia kenali menyapa sebelah telinganya.

"Yu-Yunho-ssi?"

"Kau masih ingat padaku, eoh?" Jaejoong mengangguk kaku menjawab pertanyaan Yunho

"Lalu, kenapa tadi pergi begitu saja? Untung kita bertemu lagi di sini" ujar Yunho

'Aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi tak ku sangka justru dia mengajakku mengobrol begini! Padahal dulu tak pernah, saling menyapa saja tidak. Jinjja!' batin Jaejoong

"Kau meneruskan studimu dimana, sekarang?" sambung Yunho

"A-Aku di Kyunghee. Informatika. K-Kau sendiri?" ucap Jaejoong gugup, membuat Yunho mengulum senyum

"Aku di Tokyo. Tepatnya jurusan politik"

'Bahkan tak perlu kau beri tahu pun aku sudah tahu, Yun. Menyedihkan sekali, bukan? Sampai saat ini pun aku masih sering menjadi stalkermu' ujar Jaejoong membatin

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku di Jepang, kan?" Jaejoong tersentak kala mendengar sederet kata yang terlontar dari bibir pujaan hatinya itu. Yunho seolah dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Mwoya? T-Tentu saja aku tid-dak tahu! Kita kan tidak pernah saling mengenal! Aku bisa tahu darimana kalau kenal saja tidak"

"Kupikir kau masih setia menjadi penggemarku yang selalu mengamatiku diam-diam"

"A-APA?!"

"Ssssttt!"

"Jaejoong-ah, ingatlah kita sedang ada di perpustakaan. Jangan berisik kalau kau tak mau dipelototi dan ditegur para pengunjung di sini lagi, ne?"

'Orang ini kenapa jadi sok akrab sekali? Tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi?!'

"Yak! Salahmu menggangguku!" protes Jaejoong sinis dengan suara agak berbisik

"Mengganggu?"

"Bertanya yang tidak-tidak pada seseorang yang sedang sibuk itu namanya mengganggu! Sudah ah, aku pindah saja. Kalau begini, tugasku tidak selesai-selesai nanti!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menenteng semua barang-barangnya untuk pindah dari meja yang tadi ia tempati bersama Yunho.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Yunho tiba—tiba besikap sok akrab kemudian mengoceh semaunya seperti orang mabuk kepadanya yang notabene tidak pernah saling mengenal dekat?

"Dia benar-benar berubah.." ujar Jaejoong dan Yunho berbarengan di tempat yang berbeda dan juga ekspresi yang berbeda.

Yunho dengan wajahnya yang tengah mengulas senyum, dan Jaejoong dengan pout yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Ah~ pegalnya kakiku ini. Eomma memang jahat sekali! Sehabis membersihkan salju di depan rumah, aku malah langsung di suruh mengambil kue tart pesanannya. Tidak tahu apa aku capek?!" gerutu bibir cherry menggemaskan itu

"Vous Alles Bien? Ish, nama toko yang aneh"

Klining~

"Selamat datang~"

"Ne"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" ujar seorang pelayan toko dengan ramah namun justru membuat Jaejoong mencebikan bibir bawahnya

"Maaf, tapi aku namja"

"O-Oh. Mianhamnida, Tuan" ralat sang pelayan sambil memandang Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah.

Bagaimana pelayan itu tidak salah sangka? Jaejoong saja memakai jaket putih dengan capuchon bulu juga topi rajut berwarna pink muda juga sarung tangan garis-garis ungu dan putih. Persis sekali anak perempuan yang manis. Terlebih wajahnya yang cantik dan rambut hitam sebahunya itu.

"Ne. Gwaenchana. Ini struknya"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

"Jaejoong-ah" Jaejoong berjengit kaget kala mendengar bisikan memanggil namanya tepat di depan telinganya

"Yunho-ssi! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mengambil pesanan kue tart untuk –" Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Untuk siapa?"

"U-Untuk kekasihku. Dia berulang tahun besok" ujar Jaejoong berbohong. Sengaja. Ia tak mau Yunho terus-terusan berpikir bahwa Jaejoong masih menyukai –ah mencintainya. Kekanakkan.

"Kekasihmu? Namja?"

"Yah! Kau pikir aku tidak normal! Tentu saja yeoja!"

"Oh, kau normal" goda Yunho

"Yak! Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu? Kau mengejekku, eoh?"

"Ah? Kau merasa tersinggung?"

"Ish! Sudahlah!" Jaejoong bergegas mengambil bungkusan tartnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan toko bersamaan dengan tawa Yunho yang meledak

Jaejoong tak pernah menyangka Yunho bisa semenyebalkan ini. Sedang Yunho pun tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat berbagai ekspresi menggemaskan Jaejoong saat sedang tersinggung. Namja cantik itu semakin terlihat…. Indah baginya.

GREP

"Tunggu, Jae" Wajah Jaejoong terasa panas kala ia merasakan tangan hangat Yunho menggenggam salah satu tangannya

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda"

"Iya, iya. Lepaskan aku Yunho-ssi"

"Yunho saja"

"I-Iya, Yunho-ya" Yunho tersenyum cerah saat Jaejoong menanggalkan embel-embel ssi ketika menyebut namanya

"Kajja"

"A-Apa? Mau kemana?"

"Menyerahkan kue tart itu pada kekasihmu, tentu saja"

"Lalu untuk apa kau ikut, hah?!"

"Aku ingin mengantarmu"

"AH?! Tidak! Tidak perlu! Lebih baik kau kembali ke toko kue tadi, kau belum beli apapun kan tadi?" tolak Jaejoong dengan berbagai alasan agar Yunho tidak mengantarnya, bagaimanapun ia tak mau sampai ketahuan kalau nyatanya kue tart itu bukan untuk kekasih –khayalan- nya melainkan untuk acara arisan eommanya

'ANDWEEEE!' jerit si cantik itu histeris

"Tidak jadi. Lagipula aku bisa pesan lewat telepon, kan. Kajja"

"T-Tapi.." Jaejoong pun akhirnya pasrah saja pada keadaan -_-

.

.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

.

.

"Kekasihmu sedang di rumahmu, eoh?" ujar Yunho begitu mereka –Yunho dan Jaejoong- sampai di depan di rumah Jaejoong

"A-Ah… dia… aku.."

"Joongie?" Tiba-tiba keluarlah wanita paruh baya dari dalam rumah Jaejoong

"Eomma?"

"Wah! Akhirnya kuenya datang, arisan eomma kan mulai lima belas menit lagi. Untung kuenya tidak terlambat datang. Terima kasih, sayang. Ah, annyeong~"

Eomma Jaejoong pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sambil menenteng kue yang dibawa Jaejoong tadi, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya horror.

Ketahuan.

"Jadi itu yang dibilang untuk kekasihmu, eoh?" ejek Yunho sambil tersenyum miring pada Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tampang ingin menangis

Mata doe itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar merasa dijatuhkan di hadapan namja yang selama bertahun-tahun ia cintai. Ia merasa begitu menyedihkan karena tak bisa juga mengenyehkan perasaan macam ini yang padahal sudah jelas-jelas tak akan berakhir indah.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa sangat malu. Malu karena ia tampak seperti orang bodoh yang selalu menanti sesuatu hal yang tidak pasti. Yunho pasti merasa jijik padanya karena ia masih saja menyimpan rasa yang mendalam untuk namja bermarga Jung itu.

"Baiklah! Kau benar! Aku memang tidak memiliki kekasih! Namja ataupun yeoja. Aku memang masih menyukaimu –ani! Aku mencintaimu! Sejak dulu aku mencintaimu, sampai sekarang! Tak peduli kau sudah memiliki kekasih ataupun apa, tapi yang jelas aku masih menunggumu! Menunggumu yang entah akan melihatku atau tidak. Aku tetap menjaga perasaan ini untukmu meskipun kau takkan menerimanya, Yunho-ya" ungkap Jaejoong sambil berurai air mata

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga" ujar Yunho datar

"Tapi, maaf…" Yunho menggantung ucapannya

Namja bermata musang itu mengulurkan tangannya menuju wajah Jaejoong kemudian mengusap pelan air mata Jaejoong yang membasahi pipi namja cantik yang tengah menunduk di hadapnnya itu.

"Maaf karena dulu aku terlalu pengecut sampai membuatmu menunggu selama ini dalam ketidak pastian" Jaejoong segera menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Yunho begitu ia mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir hati Yunho barusan

"Aku juga mencintaimu sejak sekolah tingkat pertama. Hanya waktu itu aku terlalu pengecut untuk mau mengambil resiko besar karena mencintai seorang namja. Kemudian saat masuk SMA, aku sangat terluka karena tak dapat menemuimu lagi. Namun aku berusaha bangkit dan mencoba membuka hatiku untuk orang lain selain dirimu. Saat itulah Ahra datang mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Aku berpacaran cukup lama dengannya namun tetap tak bisa mengenyahkanmu dari pikiranku. Dan sekarang, aku sudah memutuskan. Akan kulalui segala rintangan dan halangan agar aku mampu memilikimu dan bersamamu selamanya" Jaejoong hanya dapat menutup mulutnya sambil memandang Yunho dengan raut tak percaya

"Pffftt… khkhkhkhkhkh"

"Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa?! Susah-susah aku merangkaikan kata yang sepuitis ini untukmu, kau malah menertawakannya! Ini sangat sulit, kau tahu?! Menggombal bukanlah gayaku!"

"Akan kulalui segala rintangan dan halangan agar aku mampu memilikimu dan bersamamu selamanya –kalimat ini terdengar agak menggelikan. Hahahahahaha"

"Ya, ya, terserah saja"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha"

"Yak! Kau bisa mati kalau tertawa sampai sebegitunya! Kotak tertawamu nanti rusak, Jae!"

"Hahahahaha –hhmmmhh… mmmhhh" Yunho segera memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat. Menenggelamkan si cantik itu di dada bidangnya

"Jong Yonho! Ako tak biso bernopooos! Lopoooos!" jerit Jajeoong yang wajahnya tengah ditekan kuat-kuat ke dada Yunho agar si cantik ini berhenti tertawa

"Hoaaah! Kau gila, eoh?!"

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu" Tak dapat dipungkiri, ucapan Yunho ini sontak membuat rona merah di kedua belah pipi Jaejoong

"Nado" jawab Jaejoong malu-malu

"Nado? Memang aku tadi bicara apa?" goda Yunho

"Hiiih! Berhenti menggodaku, Jung Yunhooo!" GRAUUK! Jaejoong melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menggigit penuh dendam lengan berotot namja bermata musang yang secara tak resmi sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu

"AAWWW! YAK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

This is it! Sekuel dari DONE (?). Gimme review? ^^


End file.
